Seventy percent of the Earth's surface is occupied with water in form of oceans, seas, rivers, etc. Thus, floating structures may provide usable space on surface of oceans and seas as an alternative to land. The floating structures may be utilized for various purposes such as building large scale seaweed farms, aquaculture, ocean farming, bridges, docks, manmade islands, and establishing large solar farms on the ocean. The class of floating structures for such purposes is referred to as very large floating structures (VLFS).
Oceans and seas may have very rough environment and the VLFS deployed there may face significant challenges. Strong ocean currents and powerful waves pose huge threats to the integrity of the structure of the VLFS. Several designs and structures for the offshore structures designs have been proposed in literature to address such challenges. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,002 discloses a pontoon based structure. The pontoon based structure is a set of buoyant chambers and non-buoyant chambers that keep the structure afloat while the upper deck supports external loads. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,381 utilizes D'Alemberts principle to counter the effects of waves by using a large disc made out of concrete and/or steel. Further, US patent publication number 20130298841 describes a flexible floating structure that uses of a flexible joint based design for the flexibility. These joints can be made out of hinge joints, ball socket joints, pivot joints or similar joints.